


grounding

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), give me more aziraphale laying on crowley's chest COWARDS, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Crowley goes through depressive episodes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	grounding

Crowley hadn't realized it was happening until it was too late.

See, he had always found himself prone to being depressed - in fact, if he's really being honest here, he knew very well he had likely depression.

When he felt this overwhelming miserableness and underwhelming numbess cascade over him, he simply let it. He had no motivation to do anything else.

He grabbed a thin blanket and put it over him, wondering the benefits of just taking another depression nap- seeing as he couldn't dance with the idea of death, now could he?

He could feel the grogginess seep over him as the door to the cottage opened.

A beaming and shining Aziraphale burst through, holding a book. His hands would most certainly be flapping if they were empty.

"Darling, look what I-" He looked up at Crowley. "Darling?"

"What'ss the book, love?" He tried to brush off the hollow feeling swallowing him whole, at least until Aziraphale wasn't in the room. Aziraphale sat the book down and stood next to the couch, unsure of how to say what he wanted to say.

"What'cha wanna say, sweetheart?" He tried to smile for Aziraphale.

"Can I get my weighted blanket?" Crowley looked at him confused before realising what Aziraphale was trying to say.

_I want to comfort you but I'm not good with emotions. The only way I know how is to cuddle with you and I don't know if you want that. Do you want me to cuddle with you?_

"Sure, dove." He managed a smile as Aziraphale ran to grab it from their bedroom. Aziraphale returned with it as well as in a comfy over-sized sweater that reached his mid-thighed.

Crowley threw the thin blanket over the couch and leaned back as Aziraphale crawled onto the couch.

The weighted blanket felt nice, grounding even- guess that's why Aziraphale liked it.  
Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's chest, letting Crowley play with his curly hair.

Ironically, he felt a weight lift from his chest as Aziraphale's head laid onto it. Felt like paradise.

"I'm sorry I can't help more, dear, I wish I could. I know this won't fix-" Crowley shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"It's perfect, hun, thank you. It won't fix it but..." He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. "This is the best I've felt all day."

"I love you, dearest."

"Love you more than anything, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually really therapeutic? i havent been in a good head space recently and its nice to write this :)
> 
> (oh to be a demon cuddling with his soft angel husband)
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> tumblr: pebbles-scatter  
> twitter: kaffeine6  
> writing twitter: dormantlover


End file.
